


Fievel X Tanya: Older Versions (Fievel Goes West)

by Myst_Knight



Category: An American Tail (Movies), Fievel's American Tails (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Picture of an older Fievel and Tanya in a romantic embrace (Mousekecest). Includes two versions! (Tanya's peasant dress, and saloon girl dress)





	Fievel X Tanya: Older Versions (Fievel Goes West)

 

 

Mousekecest? This was another weird pairing idea I came up with, around the time I was first cooking up my Ramza/Alma ideas. Since I felt like drawing Tanya, I figured I'd whip up this little pic. She's always been a favorite of mine, and Tanya of course stole the show in Fievel Goes West.

 

Premise behind this pic? Fievel grows up to become the cowboy hero he always wanted to be, like his idol Clint Mousewood.  He protects his sister Tanya like a man should, and their sibling feelings become romantic feelings. Maybe they sing Somewhere Out There again? (The romantic version, this time )


End file.
